


Sammy the Magnificent

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, implied weecest, mostly just schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some tricks Sam only does for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy the Magnificent

Sam stopped doing magic when he was 15, when Dean bought him a ragged top hat from a thrift store and a matching cape that was actually a trash bag and called him 'Sammy the Magnificent' for two weeks straight. Trouble was, Dean kind of liked watching Sam do coin tricks, liked having an excuse to watch his long dextrous fingers dance around the shiny metal but when Sam stopped, there wasn't much he could do. Sam still knows all the tricks though, and if he's in the right mood, Dean can get him to bust them out. It has to be perfect though, a bustling bar so they won't be noticed (Sam hates to do it with an audience), enough whiskey to make them cheerful but not enough to turn them maudlin, and the right way of asking.

Dean usually spins a coin around on the tabletop, almost always a half-dollar because that's Sam's favourite, waits for it to clatter down flat so Sam notices, and when their eyes meet, Dean raises both eyebrows, glances at the coin and then Sam again and grins what he hopes is irresistible; it usually is. Sam scoops the coin up, makes it dance over his knuckles with a bored look, eyes fixed on his brother. Then he'll palm it, show his empty hand and make the coin appear again from Dean's collar, all while Dean looks on like child at a birthday party, bursting with glee. Another half-dollar will appear from somewhere and Sam gets more advanced, still with the same disinterested glare at Dean.

Eventually, Dean's grin gets too wide, threatening to split his face open and Sam can't keep up the straight face, coins clattering down onto the table when he misses a trick and there's three half-dollars so Dean calls shenanigans, points down at the trio of coins in mock anger and bashes the table with his fist, drawing interested glances from the nearby tables; of course, all they see is Sam leaning across the table, grabbing Dean's jacket in two fistfuls and hauling him almost off his feet for a kiss, and there's a kind of magic in that performance too.


End file.
